


That Damn Witch

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: With a smirk, Cordelia replied, “We’re the only ones still up. Everyone else is asleep.”…“Do you really believe in that no sex rule?”
Relationships: Cordelia Foxx | Cordelia Goode/Wilhemina Venable
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	That Damn Witch

Venable shifted where she sat on the couch, clutching her cane out of nervous habit. It had a calming effect. Nobody realized that’s often why she clutched onto it so desperately. Not many people got to her either, but there was something about the witch.

She saw the blonde hair first. The, dare she admit… luscious, thick… blonde hair. Hair that framed the witches face perfectly and seemed to have a halo effect. Her eyes shifted down. Those gorgeous, big, brown eyes with thick lashes stared back at her almost teasingly. 

Those plump, pink lips were the next to catch her eye. They looked so soft and she wondered how they tasted. Venable felt her mouth going dry. She shifted again as she crossed her legs to try to distract herself. She wouldn’t dare look lower than the witch’s lips. Nothing good could come out of that. It was too… tempting.

“Still up?” Cordelia asked upon entrance to the lounge. 

Venable would have cleared her throat if she didn’t fear it’d show weakness. She gave Cordelia a cold look, her voice coming out damn near cruel as she replied, “Obviously.” She was caught off guard when Cordelia gave her a teasing smirk and walked over to sit beside her. Entirely too close if Venable had a say. When she was this close Venable could smell her. That sweet, rosy scent that tickled her nose in the most best annoying way. Her fingers played with the raven skull shaped top of her cane. 

“We’re the only ones,” Cordelia said.

Venable scowled; she must have drifted. “What?” she asked incredibly too harsh. So far Cordelia had been one of the only ones she couldn’t scare off with that voice. 

With a smirk, Cordelia replied, “We’re the only ones still up. Everyone else is asleep.” Cordelia was quiet as she looked down Venable’s body. Venable loudly cleared her throat. Cordelia’s eyes suddenly looked darker as they snapped back up to meet hers. “Just you… and me,” Cordelia added. 

Venable cursed herself for how hot that piece of information made her. Her nipples hardened and prodded the inside of her clothing. She felt how damp her underwear had gotten. Her scowl set even further from the unwanted feelings the witch produced. “Does that seem like a good enough reason for you to be pestering me?” She asked in a cruel attempt to make Cordelia go away.

Cordelia leaned in closer, her voice dropped, and she asked, “Do you really believe in that no sex rule?” Venable’s mouth went impossibly dry at the sheer sensuality of her voice. Cordelia’s eyes were blown wide with what Venable knew was arousal. She’d seen that look before… a few times… before the Apocalypse. Only a few times though. 

Cordelia’s lips suddenly looked pinker and more inviting to Venable. She watched Cordelia’s eyes roam down her body more slowly… more thoroughly… this time. Cordelia’s eyes stayed trained on Venable’s crossed legs as she said, “I would love to fuck that out of you…,” her eyes snapped up to Venable’s again as she continued, “…make you change the rules.”

Venable gasped, she’d meant to scold the witch, when Cordelia’s hand uncrossed her legs for her, firmly pulling her leg down and to the side. Her grip wasn’t harsh, but it was rough enough that Venable could feel it. Cordelia’s hand pushed her legs apart as she leaned closer, “I can tell by the way you look at me that you’ve wanted this since you first laid eyes on me.”

Venable didn’t move a muscle, didn’t say anything, as she felt Cordelia pulling her dress up her legs and her hand going straight for her center. Cordelia’s hand froze on her upper thigh and Venable had to physically suppress a groan. With a teasing smile Cordelia leaned in and brushed her lips against Venable’s in a small kiss. Venable had barely kissed back, everything telling her not to do this. Cordelia’s voice was alluring, her lips merely an inch away, “I can smell you from here. I know you’re wet.”

That’s when Venable lost it, going dripping wet at the remark. Her lips crushed into Cordelia’s in a harsh kiss. Her teeth sank into the witch’s bottom lip with a hiss as she felt fingers press inside her underwear and slide inside her. 

After Venable released her lip, Cordelia teased, “So wet… so open… so ready… for someone who forbids sex.” Cordelia’s fingers wrung her insides. They worked her over good as Venable groaned with pleasure. Cordelia thrusted into her with everything she had until she had her quivering around her, gushing as she came with a growl. Venable’s hand clutched to her cane throughout it all. Cordelia cooed at her, “You’re so sexy when you cum.”

When she popped her fingers out, it was like Venable suddenly decided it was her turn to take over. Her hand grasped under Cordelia’s chin, her fingertips dug into Cordelia’s lower jowls, “Go around and lean against the back of the couch. Now!” She gave Cordelia’s face a hard squeeze before releasing her. 

Cordelia did just that while Venable stood and composed herself. Venable slowly made her way around the couch. A loud thump of her cane followed her every second step. Her dominant side was ready to explode. It’s only target… Cordelia.

Venable balanced herself with a hand to Cordelia’s knee as she propped her cane against the couch. Her hands ripped Cordelia’s legs apart and she stepped between them. Cordelia gasped from the action. Venable gave her a dark smile, her eyes lit up with an almost dangerous gleam. “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you,” Venable purred.

Cordelia watched Venable’s hand go over and grip her cane. As she pulled it close, Cordelia gulped as she got the picture. Venable, with cane in hand, pressed her hand in close letting it disappear under Cordelia’s knee length dress. Her fingers gripped the witch’s flimsy panties, sliding along as she felt how wet they were. 

Cordelia gasped, her body practically shivered as she felt Venable’s fingers and the coolness of the cane top against her inner thigh. She already knew what Venable had in mind and she wasn’t sure she could take it. 

Venable’s fingers pushed her panties aside, allowing herself plenty of access. Cordelia felt the cane move closer as Venable’s fingers teased her entrance once. With a quick jerk of Venable’s hand, her fingers were wrapped around her cane and the top of it was forcing its way inside Cordelia. 

Cordelia couldn’t help but cry out in almost a sob as she felt Venable push it in. The long raven’s beak stretched her to new depths than she’d ever endured before. Her fingernails tore into the couch that she was barely sitting on, getting it wet with Venable’s cum, as she stared into Venable’s dark, slightly demented eyes. 

“That’s a pretty little witch.” 


End file.
